Chansons Alphabétiques
by Coljayjay
Summary: Une lettre Une chanson, un genre et voilà une OS en fonction de cette chanson qu'on m'aura choisit.
1. All I want for Christmas

**AN: Chères lectrices! J'ai décidé de m'auto challenger. (Maso moi?!). Certaines sont déjà au courant. Je me lance dans un défi Alphabétique. Le but? Choisir une chanson dont le titre commence par la lettre de l'alphabet où j'en suis. Choisir ensuite un genre. Je dois par la suite écrire une OS par rapport à cette chanson et au genre. J'ai choisit la première OS pour vous faire un exemple et me lancer.**

 **Ici nous avons donc** _ **"All I want for Christmas"**_ **de Maria Carrey qui correspond à la lettre A. Et le genre:** _ **Humour.**_

 **J'aimerais tenir un rythme de 3 jours (mais bon...lol). Donc si vous êtes intéressées pour m'infliger...pardon me donner des chansons, faites-le savoir dans les commentaires et je vous dirais quand cela sera votre tour de choisir.**

 **J'espère vous amuser. En tout cas, ça m'amuse moi et c'est déjà ça mdr!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

John et Harold étaient allongés, nus, l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, sous une couverture légère, la radio en fond sonore. L'homme au costume était un peu de côté, contre son informaticien qui, d'une main lui caressait la nuque, et de l'autre ouvrait l'énorme boite de chocolats qu'il venait de poser sur son ventre. Reese redressa la tête, déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de son partenaire et dévisagea la boite.

-" D'où ça sort?"

-" Monsieur Crane a fait une donation très importante à la fondation Wildlife. La présidente a tenu à le remercier. Ils viennent de Belgique et cette petit sieste m'a ouvert l'appétit."

John plongea sa main et en attrapa un au hasard. Il l'engouffra dans sa bouche et ferma immédiatement les yeux lorsque son palais découvrit les aromes de chocolat et de liqueur. Harold s'en servit un mais le dégusta lentement, laissant le cacao fondre dans sa bouche.

-" Ils sont exquis. Qu'en penses-tu?" Demanda Harold, sentant ses papilles s'ouvrir.

John plongea à nouveau sa main et enfourna sans trop de cérémonie un nouveau bonbon sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-choqué de son compagnon.

-" Délichieux, et plein d'alcool, chadore!" Dit-il la bouche pleine.

Finch sourit et avala le reste de son chocolat. Puis John se redressa légèrement et vint coller ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant à introduire sa langue dans la bouche du millionnaire qui comprit la manœuvre. Il fut tout de suite émoustillé de sentir le mélange de cacao et d'alcool sur les papilles de son partenaire. Il attrapa son visage avec la main qui lui caressait la nuque cherchant à approfondir le baiser, voulant soudain le dévorer. Mais John se recula en souriant.

-" Tu ne vas pas me mordre quand même?"

-" Tu n'as qu'à cesser de toujours vouloir partager les saveurs de cette façon." Renchérit Harold en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-" Je n'y suis pour rien. J'adore fourrer ma langue dans ta bouche."

L'informaticien roula des yeux.

-" Tu es d'un romantisme! Ne pourrais-tu pas faire un effort?!"

Question purement rhétorique se dit-il, sachant pertinemment que John adorait devenir vulgaire pour l'agacer. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Harold finissait par aimer ça. Mais soudain, il fut surpris par l'attitude de Reese.

-" Ah non! Pitié!"

John tenta de se redresser sans écraser Finch et sans mettre tous les chocolats au sol.

-" Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?!" S'offusqua le millionnaire. Depuis quand son compagnon prenait-il la mouche pour ses taquineries?

Il vit l'homme au costume, parfaitement nu, foncer vers la radio et l'éteindre. Laissant à Harold le loisir de contempler son corps sculpté.

-" Désolé mais je ne peux plus entendre cette chanson! Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans l'entendre. Sérieusement? Qui écoute encore "All I want for Christmas"?!"

Harold comprit et se mit à rire. Il se redressa du canapé cherchant à s'assoir.

-" Tu n'aimes pas les classiques de Noël?"

John se retourna et mis ses mains sur les hanches.

-" Elle me donne envie de ressortir mon arme et de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge! Je sature. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas d'autres chansons que celle là?!"

Finch sourit devant l'agacement de l'ex agent.

-" Je suppose que les grelots et l'air entrainant contribuent à faire ressentir Noël. Sans parler des paroles romantiques."

Reese se mit à rire franchement.

-" Ce truc? Romantique? Finch, tes gouts musicaux sont douteux je tiens à te le redire."

L'informaticien posa la boite de chocolats sur la table basse, écarta la couverture de lui et se leva. Il fixa John dans les yeux et s'avança vers lui tel un chat prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il eut l'effet escompté en voyant le regard de son partenaire faire des allées et venues sur son corps nu.

-" Je ne veux pas beaucoup de choses pour Noël..." dit Harold qui s'approchait dangereusement de Reese, maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il passa le dos de sa main sur son ventre et remonta contre sa poitrine tout en continuant de parler avec une voix qu'il faisait plus suave "Il y a seulement une chose dont j'ai besoin..."

Il remonta sa main dans le cou de John qui avait de la difficulté à déglutir. Harold passa sa main sur les lèvres de son compagnon et inséra son pouce dans sa bouche. John referma ses lèvres dessus et laissa le bout de sa langue caresser l'extrémité du doigt inquisiteur. L'autre main de Finch vint se poser sur la hanche de l'homme plus jeune et le fit se coller à lui. Il retira son doigt de la bouche de son vis-à-vis et la passa sur la nuque de John pour l'attirer à lui mais il tourna la tête au dernier moment pour venir lui murmurer dans l'oreille:

-" Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi."

Il appuya cette phrase en venant mordiller le cou de son compagnon qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Puis Harold se recula soudainement, le visage tout sourire et les mains sur ses hanches.

-" Alors? Pas romantique disais-tu?"

Il se tourna pour retourner s'assoir sur le canapé et se remettre sous la couverture, fier de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. La réaction de l'autre homme ne se fit pas attendre. En effet, Reese fonça droit sur son amant et saisit son visage pour l'embrasser presque brutalement, surprenant l'informaticien à moitié qui se laissa faire volontiers. A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent.

-" Tu deviens romantique Harold. Mais je prends avec grand plaisir. Et je crois que je n'entendrais plus jamais cette chanson comme avant."

Finch attrapa le visage de son partenaire en coupe et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis ajouta:

-" A vrai dire, je ne l'aime pas non plus. En revanche..." Il chercha à faire basculer John sur le dos et s'installa sur lui. " Elle n'a pas tort..." Il donna un léger coup de rein contre les hanches de l'ex agent qui, par reflexe, chercha à se coller davantage. " Je ne désire que toi."

John agrippa les flancs d'Harold, et se frotta contre lui.

-" Mais qui êtes-vous Monsieur?! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon partenaire, d'habitude si réservé?"

Reese retrouva son compagnon à cet instant en voyant ses joues d'empourprer, prenant conscience de sa désinvolture. Puis reprenant confiance en lui et ne voulant surtout pas perdre la face, il lui répondit avec encore plus d'arrogance :

-" L'esprit de Noël sans doute!"

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **Ps: Je ne supporte plus cette musique vous l'aurez compris lol.**_

 _ **Prochaine lettre B. C'est Rochelle qui sera chargée de celle-ci. Pour qui le C?**_


	2. Believer

**"BELIEVER"**

 **AN: Lettre B: Believer d'Imagine Dragon. Thème: Hurt/confort.**

 **Un peu compliqué mais ma foi c'est ma vision. Pas très satisfaite tout de même.**

 **Quelqu'un se dévoue pour le E?**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

Je regarde l'eau couler sous ce pont, calme, fluide et apaisante. J'attends patiemment que Finch vienne remettre des papiers à notre dernier numéro que je viens de sauver et qui attend à côté de moi.

-" Comment avez-vous pu travailler pour eux et leur échapper?"

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, me retrouvant à nouveau devant mon passé. Je suis fatigué que les choses se répètent encore, que la CIA me poursuive comme mon ombre. Ils se sont emparés de mon âme. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Matt cherche à justifier sa question.

-" En fait, je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez pu échapper à tout ça?"

Je ne le regarde toujours pas mais cette fois-ci j'esquisse un léger sourire malgré la douleur qui me serre le cœur.

-" Quelqu'un m'a transformé. Quelqu'un me fait croire que je ne suis plus celui-là."

Je sais qu'il écoute à travers son téléphone. Il m'écoute toujours. Matt se frotte les mains l'une contre l'autre cherchant à se réchauffer. Il soupire.

-" On m'a toujours dit qu'on ne changeait jamais. Que notre façon d'être nous rattrape un jour ou l'autre. Que c'est toujours là dedans. Vous n'avez pas peur que ça revienne? J'veux dire...regardez-moi."

Il se met à rire.

-" J'ai cherché à échapper à mon passé de gangster, en croyant ce qu'on me disait. Que c'était pas moi. Mais on dirait que ça me rattrape toujours, que c'est dans mes veines. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que je finirais mort sur un trottoir, le corps criblé de balles. J'men suis sorti pendant 7 ans et voilà que ça a recommencé. Alors je sais pas..."

Je sais ce qu'il ressent. Je sais ce que c'est, cette douleur qui vous transforme, et qui parfois revient et vous montre que vous avez beau vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre, c'est toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre, en fond, comme une migraine qui cherche à se déclencher à n'importe quel moment. Vous savez que c'est là, qu'à tout instant ça peut vous frapper. Et vous cherchez à la fuir mais...Je sais tout ça.

-" Vous vous êtes pourtant reconstruit Matt. Vous avez une femme et une petite fille. Ca vous a sorti du gang alors accrochez vous à eux. Vous n'êtes plus celui que tout le monde crois que vous êtes encore. La preuve avec ce que vous avez fait pour sauver Christopher."

Est-ce que je crois ce que je lui dis? Oui. Parce qu'il a une famille. Parce que ça change tout.

-" Je ferais tout pour elles vous savez. Même replonger."

-" Oui mais vous ne le ferez pas. Elles sont votre protection. Vous avez changé Matt."

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en rajouter davantage. Je l'ai entendu. Ces pas si particuliers sur les graviers. Il s'est mis à côté de nous et a tendu une enveloppe à Matt.

-" Voilà Monsieur Andrews, vos nouveaux papiers, ceux de votre femme et de votre fille. Vous trouverez une adresse ainsi que le numéro d'un compte à vos nouveaux noms. De quoi disparaitre et faire table rase de votre passé."

Harold m'a lancé un regard à cette dernière phrase. Je sais qu'il a tout entendu. Je sais ce qu'il cherche à faire.

-" Merci Harold." Matt se retourne vers moi en me tendant la main. "Merci John. Merci à tous les deux pour ce que vous avez fait." Il me regarde avec un léger sourire "J'espère que vous trouverez votre famille John et que vous finirez par faire, vous aussi, table rase."

Harold cherche à interrompre notre discussion. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ce qui s'est dit. Je le lis dans son regard.

-" Votre taxi vous attend Monsieur Andrews."

Matt a comprit qu'il doit partir. Il nous lance un dernier regard et un sourire à tous les deux et s'éclipse. Je le regarde partir tout en sentant les yeux d'Harold fixés sur moi. Il cherche à savoir à quel point ce numéro m'a affecté.

-" Vous n'êtes pas celui que vous pensez être encore Monsieur Reese."

Je souris intérieurement. Il sait. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il lit à travers moi. Pourtant personne ne l'a jamais fait. Mais nous nous sommes apprivoisés, chacun portant son fardeau.

-" Et s'il avait raison? Après tout, j'ai toujours été un tueur, c'est bien pour ça que vous m'avez embauché."

-" C'est tout l'inverse John. Je vous ai choisit vous, et personne d'autre, parce que j'ai vu en vous, ce que les autres ont cherché à faire disparaitre: Un homme bon. Ce sont vos anciens employeurs qui ont exploité qui vous étiez et vous ont transformé."

Je me retourne vers lui. Comment fait-il ça? Comment arrive-t-il à mettre en doute ce que je pense, à me faire croire qu'il a raison.

-" Pourtant, ça me rattrape toujours."

-" Etes-vous redevenu un meurtrier?"

Il me scrute. Ses yeux sont droits et tellement sûrs. Il croit dur comme fer à ce qu'il dit. Comment peut-il penser que je suis celui qu'il croit?

-" Harold, je pourrais le devenir à nouveau et vous le savez. Il n'y a qu'une barrière à franchir. Je l'ai franchit à plusieurs reprises et je pourrais le faire à nouveau."

-" Si vous faites référence à la mort du détective Carter, c'est un homme en souffrance que j'ai vu. C'est la culpabilité qui vous a amené à cette vengeance."

\- " Et c'est vous qui m'avez arrêté"

-" Peut-être. Mais on ne peut pas arrêter un tueur."

Il s'avance vers moi et je lis dans son regard qu'il déteste ce que je ressens. Je vois sa peine dans ses yeux bleus.

-" John, ce que vous faites aujourd'hui, sauver toutes ces vies, est le signe évident que vous n'êtes pas ça! Que vous êtes TOUT sauf CA!"

Je sens qu'il est en colère, que s'il le pouvait il me frapperait mais ses mots sont plus forts. Il s'avance encore et pose sa main sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et immédiatement j'ai l'impression que ce geste referme ma plaie. Qu'il cherche à prendre ma douleur dans sa main.

-" Je sais à quel point tu crois qu'au fond de toi il y a de la violence qui cherche à sortir. Je sais que tu crois que tu ne changeras jamais. Mais c'est totalement faux et injuste John. Comment peux-tu penser ça?"

Il attrape ma main et en observe la paume tout en effleurant ma peau du bout de ses doigts.

-" Ces mains sont celles d'un sauveur, sont celles de celui qui me fait frissonner, sont celles capables d'une sensualité et d'une douceur qu'aucun homme violent ne pourrait avoir. Elles ont beau être capable de tenir une arme, elles savent comment ne pas s'en servir."

Il colle son autre main, à nouveau, sur ma joue, me caressant. Je ferme les yeux.

-" Harold, je pourrais redevenir celui là pour toi."

Je me demande s'il a conscience qu'à la minute où sa vie sera en danger, je redeviendrais froid et violent. Et rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter. J'ouvre les yeux et je lis en lui cette douleur.

-" Je le sais. Mais saches que j'en serais tout aussi capable si je devais choisir un jour. Cela fait-il de moi un tueur?"

Je souris. Il y arrive encore. Il se sert de cette douleur pour me faire croire, j'y crois quand je le vois. A cet instant je l'aime plus que tout. Et je me rends compte soudainement, que tout ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, ce travail, ma chance, mon amour viennent de cette douleur. C'est elle qui m'a conduit vers lui. Mais... c'est lui qui me sauve d'elle. Je soupire, espérant me vider de cette peine qui cherche sans arrêt à m'engloutir. Mais je sais qu'une main sera toujours là pour m'éviter de sombrer, il est mon armure, mon point d'ancrage. Je lui saisis le visage en lui souriant.

-" Moi aussi j'ai une famille finalement."

J'espère qu'il comprend ce que je lui dis. Il m'embrasse. Cet instant est fort. Jamais il ne se montre aussi tendre en public. Mais j'ai l'impression que nous sommes seuls. Qu'il n'y a que lui et moi. Il s'écarte.

-" N'en doute jamais. Je ne laisserais personne, ni quoi que ce soit, te laisser croire que tu es celui que tu n'es pas. Tu entends?"

Je descends mes mains sur ses hanches en le collant contre moi. Je souris et incline ma tête en signe d'acceptation.

-" Tu fais de moi un croyant Harold."

-" Bien. Sors-toi bien ça de la tête."

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Il faut qu'il arrête. Je me sens tellement mieux. J'approfondis le baiser, je veux qu'il comprenne le bien qu'il me fait. A bout de souffle, je me recule.

-" Je t'aime."

Il sourit. Je l'aime avec ce sourire là et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il le garde. Même si je dois croire que je suis quelqu'un de bon.

-" Je préfère ça." Il se détache complètement de moi tout en regardant à droite et à gauche si personne ne nous a vu. Je sais qu'il est ému et qu'il tente de se reprendre. Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Il remet de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et ses lunettes. A cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie c'est lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, lui montrer ma douceur. Il me fixe soudain et je lui lance mon plus beau sourire séducteur.

-" Dois-je en déduire que nous devrions rentrer à la maison rapidement vu ce sourire splendide quoique très aguicheur ?" Me dit-il.

 _A la maison._ Ce mot que je n'ai jamais utilisé, qui n'a jamais fait parti de mon vocabulaire. Aujourd'hui j'ai une maison et une famille: LUI.

 **THE END.**


	3. Les Contraires

**"Les Contraires" Zazie**

 _ **AN: Je prends le temps finalement avec mes écrits, et je me laisse porter parce que j'entends. Voilà le C. Mille pardon CoolMhouse, tu m'avais donné la chanson mais l'inspiration n'est pas venue...**_

 _ **Les paroles sont à la fin du chapitre pour celles qui ne connaissent pas. Pardon à Isatis pour ne pas envoyer pour la correction mais j'avais envie aussi que tu sois surprise lol (j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes mdr). Le D et le E sont en cours d'écriture ainsi que la suite de "Kissing you" (oh my god mais elle se réveille?! lol ouais, j'ai mes périodes.)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Les contraires s'attirent. Rien n'est aussi vrai que vous et moi, Monsieur Reese. Tel le Ying et le Yang. Je m'en rends compte de plus en plus maintenant que j'ai conscience de mes sentiments à votre égard. Ceux que je n'arrive pas à vous exprimer. Ceux qui me font peur, peur de vous perdre comme ami. Et pourtant, je le ressens parfois: on attend, on s'attend.

Mais parfois encore je crains nos différences... Quand j'adore, vous n'aimez pas. Quand vous sortez, je reste là. J'accours, vous êtes parti. Ce qui nous unit nous échappe fondamentalement. Et pourtant, je suis inexorablement attiré par vous. Il en a fallu du temps, pour que le noir au blanc se marie, pour que nous nous comprenions, pour que nous nous apprivoisions. Cela nous a rattrapé malgré nous, nous aspire et nous inspire. Je sais que parfois ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprend... vous faites semblant et je fais comme si.

Mais c'est plus fort que nous, bien plus fort que la raison et je le ressens de plus en plus. Quand vous vous approchez de moi, ce que mon cœur me dit, ce qu'il bat pour me dire que c'est vous, vous que je veux. Oui, les contraires s'attirent. Je garde le sourire et vous vous gardez le silence. Quand vous devez partir, moi je crains le pire. Nous sommes le jour et la nuit et pourtant lorsque, par inadvertance, nos corps s'effleurent, c'est bien le même sang qui coule dans nos veines, cette chaleur humaine que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis Grace. Vos regards, vos non-dits ont commencé à peser sur mon cœur las de rester seul, de battre seul.

Dites-le-moi Monsieur Reese, confirmez-moi que les contraires s'attirent. Au fil du temps ces contraires sont devenus des semblables, quand nous avons soupiré l'un contre l'autre, quand nos lèvres ont joué la même danse, quand nous avons touché nos peaux brulantes, quand nos gémissements se sont mêlés aux froissements des draps du lit, quand l'extase du moment nous a entouré de ses bras fiévreux, le même souffle, le même cri. Et pourtant, les contraires s'attirent, votre force et ma douceur, votre puissance et mes faiblesses, votre sensibilité et ma protection, votre fardeau et mon soutien sans faille... Rien n'est plus solide que des contraires qui s'attirent, qui s'entremêlent, qui se complètent. Rien n'est plus un que deux ensemble.

Alors que nos souffles reprennent leur rythme régulier je plonge mon regard dans vos yeux clairs et nos sourires se font face.

-" Je t'aime John."

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Les contraires: Zazie**_

 _Même lit, même camp  
Ni l'un et l'autre ne s'entend  
Même vent, mêmes envies  
Ca ne nous arrive pas souvent  
On attend, on s'attend  
A vivre la même vie  
Et pourtant, et pourtant seulement  
Ce qui nous sépare nous unit_

 _J'adore, tu n'aimes pas  
Je sors, tu restes là  
J'accours, tu es parti  
C'est le jour et la nuit  
Je rêve que je m'envole  
Tu restes cloué au sol  
Ce qui nous unit, nous échappe_

 _Le même souffle, même cri  
Pourquoi ni l'un et l'autre ne comprend  
Tu fais semblant, je fais comme si _

_Coule dans nos veines, même sang  
Et pourtant, et pourtant  
Les combats, les non-dits  
On apprend et le temps que ça prend  
Pour que le noir au blanc se marie_

 _J'adore, tu n'aimes pas  
Je sors, tu restes là  
J'accours, tu es parti  
C'est le jour et la nuit  
Tu rêves que tu décolles  
Je reste cloué au sol  
Ce qui nous unit, nous échappe  
Nous rattrape  
Nous aspire  
Nous inspire_

 _Et je garde le sourire  
Et tu gardes le silence  
Tu crains le pire  
Moi j'essaie  
Les contraires s'attirent  
Que je garde le sourire  
Quand tu gardes le silence  
Quand tu soupires  
Moi j'espère  
Que les contraires s'attirent  
Les contraires  
S'attirent_


	4. Don't be so shy

**"Don't be so shy" Imamy**

 **AN: Voilà la lettre D. Alors comment une musique électro peut me faire penser à une scène pareille?! Aucune idée...Mais bon quand on écoute les paroles, c'est pas très neutre lol.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Leurs sentiments à peine déclarés, John avait fini par prendre les devants et Harold commençait à se laisser aller dans les bras de l'homme au costume qui avait tendance à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Mais le jeune homme était bienveillant et connaissait son ex reclus par cœur. Il le savait romantique, il le savait passionné, mais il le savait aussi réservé et parfois timide. Il soupçonnait qu'un autre homme se cachait derrière tout ça. Alors, pour leur première fois il avait décidé de prendre soin de lui et qu'il n'oublierait pas ce moment. Pensant que Finch aurait du mal à exposer son corps face à lui, il avait éteint les lumières, avait allumé une seule bougie qu'il avait posée près de la fenêtre pour donner un aspect voilé à la pièce. Suffisamment de luminosité pour s'apercevoir, mais une atmosphère intime et chargée d'érotisme. Les flammes dansant dans la pièce et donnant aux ombres une impression de vie.

Debout devant le lit, John ne cessait de couvrir son partenaire de baisers plus chauds les uns que les autres, cherchant à détendre le reclus qui semblait analyser chaque mouvement.

-" Respirez Harold..." Lui dit-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses mains glissèrent sur le torse du milliardaire et remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules pour faire glisser la veste sur le sol.

-" Arrêtez de réfléchir... fermez les yeux."

Il se recula légèrement, retira sa propre veste et déboutonna sa chemise qui suivi le même traitement. Finch avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait devant lui, refusant de fermer les yeux pour profiter du spectacle. Il eut soudain du mal à déglutir. La luminosité de la pièce, les flammes, donnaient au torse de Reese une impression de puissance et de force. Il avait l'impression de voir une statue de bronze. John se rapprocha à nouveau et l'embrassa avec douceur, puis il le poussa légèrement contre le lit.

-" Allonge-toi."

Harold s'exécuta, prêt à suivre les moindres désirs et volontés de l'homme en face de lui. Le fauve debout, s'approcha et rampa sur son corps embrasé. Il saisit la main de Finch et la fit se poser sur sa poitrine. L'informaticien caressa cette peau douce et musclée.

-" Est-ce que tu sens la chaleur sur ma peau?"

-" Comment ne pourrais-je pas la ressentir. Tu irradies John."

Reese lui sourit.

-" Déshabille-toi et éteint ce feu alors. Ne soit pas timide Harold."

L'ex-reclus sembla avoir un déclic, il attrapa le visage de son partenaire et l'embrassa avidement, cherchant plus de contact. Il se redressa légèrement, faisant fi de la douleur dans sa nuque et déboutonna sa chemise sans briser le baiser. Il la retira avec empressement, alors que John passait une main dans ses cheveux pour soutenir sa tête ayant senti immédiatement la tension. Une fois la chemise au sol, il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et chercha à dégrafer son pantalon. Reese quitta ses lèvres pour venir contre son oreille et jouer avec celle-ci, faisant soupirer de plaisir son compagnon. Toujours en appui sur ses avant-bras, l'homme au costume descendit contre le cou de Finch, pendant que celui-ci cherchait à retirer sa ceinture, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Puis il continua sa descente vers ses épaules pour atterrir contre sa poitrine, traçant des lignes imaginaires contre la peau surchauffée de l'ex reclus dont la respiration devenait erratique. Une fois nu, Harold passa une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel de Reese et l'autre dans son dos. Mais John se redressa et revint l'embrasser puis s'écarta légèrement. Les yeux dans les yeux les deux hommes pouvaient lire le désir qui était en train de prendre leur contrôle.

-" Déshabille-moi Harold."

L'homme plus âgé s'exécuta sans un mot. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, mais en était incapable. Trop grisé par l'esprit de domination de son partenaire et l'excitation de ce qui allait arriver. Il garda son regard ancré dans celui de John et esquissa un sourire lubrique alors qu'il entreprenait de défaire la ceinture de l'homme au-dessus de lui. Il déboutonna le pantalon et fit glisser la fermeture éclair avec une extrême lenteur, profitant au passage de frôler le membre fièrement dressé de son partenaire. John ferma les yeux et se laissa envelopper un peu plus par le désir.

Voyant l'effet qu'il produisait sur Reese, Finch remonta ses mains sur les reins de l'ex agent et les laissa glisser lentement sous le pantalon et l'élastique du sous-vêtement de John cherchant à atteindre ses fesses. Sous l'effet de la caresse l'homme au costume bascula les reins en avant. Il ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux derrières les lunettes.

-" Est-ce que tu peux sentir dans tes mains l'effet que tu me fais?"

Harold sourit.

-" J'en ai une belle idée. Je ne suis pas de bois non plus..." Ajouta-t-il avec timidité. John n'y tenant plus vint l'embrasser avec passion, embrasant ainsi un peu plus, si c'était possible, leurs corps. Finch s'empressa de dévêtir complètement son partenaire, sentant enfin le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de son désir contre le sien. Les deux hommes ne purent retenir un gémissement de plaisir et de satisfaction.

John se sépara pour revenir dévorer le cou d'Harold qui se colla davantage contre le corps de Reese.

-" Je veux gouter à ta peau" Lui dit l'informaticien.

Il le repoussa légèrement pour le faire basculer sur le dos. L'ex agent se laissa faire. Harold se mit sur ses avant-bras et entreprit de caresser de ses lèvres chaque parcelle de cette peau ambrée dont il avait si souvent rêvé. La respiration de John se fit plus rapide. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'informaticien qui continuait sa course sensuellement, alternant caresse de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers son partenaire cherchant l'endroit qui le ferait réagir plus qu'un autre. Il sourit en laissant sa langue descendre contre sa hanche et en voyant John déglutir et fermer les yeux. Ainsi l'homme au costume était sensible à cet endroit là. Mais il savait où il allait et dans quel état il allait mettre son compagnon, alors qu'il s'approchait de son aine, caressant ses longues cuisses musclés et s'approchant du membre gorgé de désir. Il tenta une caresse de sa main et observa la réaction de John dont la hanche se souleva instantanément à la recherche de plus de contact. Il se sentit soudain puissant.

-" Veux-tu toujours que j'éteigne ce feu?"

Reese rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il attrapa le visage de Finch pour le ramener à lui et l'embrassa avidement. L'informaticien crut qu'il allait suffoquer de bonheur à cet instant. John le lâcha mais garda le contact du regard et lui sourit tout en caressant sa joue.

-" Fais de moi ce que tu veux...J'ai tellement envie de toi Harold..."

-" Moi aussi..."

Seules les flammes et les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs furent les témoins de la passion et de l'amour qui s'exprimaient dans cette chambre, cette nuit pour la première fois.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _Take a breath  
Rest your head  
Close your eyes  
You're alright  
Just lay down  
Turn my side  
Do you feel my heat on your skin?_

 _Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right_

 _Take off my clothes  
Oh, bless me, father  
Don't ask me why  
You're right  
You're right_

 _Home I stay  
I'm in, come in  
Can you feel my hips in your hands?  
And I'm laying down by your side  
I taste the sweet of your skin_

 _Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right_

 _Take off my clothes  
Oh, bless me, father  
Don't ask me why  
You're right  
You're right_

 _In my heart dress  
Raise so much faster  
I drowned myself in your holy water  
And both my eyes just got so much brighter  
And I saw God  
Oh, yeah so much closer_

 _In the dark I see your smile  
Do you feel my heat on my skin?_

 _Take off your clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right_

 _Take off my clothes  
Oh, bless me, father  
Don't ask me why  
You're right  
You're right_

 _Take off my clothes  
Blow out the fire  
Don't be so shy  
You're right  
You're right_

 _Take off my clothes  
And bless me further  
Don't ask me why  
Don't ask me why  
Don't ask me why_


	5. Everybreath you take

**« Everybreath you take » Police.**

 **AN : Ceci n'est pas un retour.**

 **A lire avec la cover de Chase Holferlder, qui m'a également inspiré cette fanvideo que j'ai faite.**

 **h.t.t.p / watch?v=9TAFHB6Kgqo**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-« Je vous ai offert un boulot Monsieur Reese, je vous ai jamais dit que ce serait facile… aidez-moi Finch, aidez-moi à vous retrouver ».

Chaque respiration qu'Harold prenait, chaque mouvement qu'il effectuait, chaque lien qu'il brisait, tout comme chaque décision qu'il prenait, John le surveillerait.

Mais cela faisait 24 heures que l'informaticien avait disparu et pour la première fois son cœur souffrait. Il souffrait de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger, pour ne pas avoir su déceler la supercherie, le double jeu de cette Root. Monsieur Reese était du genre tenace, le genre d'homme entier et droit comme il n'en existe plus. Il avait donné sa parole à Finch, sans vraiment la formuler, qu'il serait toujours là, et il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Tout comme il n'avait pas été à la hauteur pour Jessica.

Pourtant Monsieur Reese était devenu petit à petit le fantôme de Monsieur Finch. Petit à petit, il s'était insinué dans la vie du reclus. Il ne savait pas réellement comment mais il avait commencé à pénétrer cette armure que l'homme à lunettes s'était savamment construite. Depuis qu'il s'était fait kidnappé, John se sentait perdu sans aucune trace, il regardait autour de lui et semblait apercevoir son visage, mais il ne pouvait pas le remplacer. Il devait le retrouver.

Monsieur Reese n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. Il faisait partie de ces partenaires sur qui on pouvait s'appuyer. Et ça Finch le savait. Il savait qu'à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, qu'à chaque décision qu'il prenait, il le regarderait, il l'accompagnerait sans sourciller. Mais là, il se sentait seul, sans son ombre pour le garder. Il ne savait pas si John pourrait le retrouver, mais il avait la certitude qu'il allait remuer ciel et terre pour le faire… enfin c'est ce qu'il tentait de croire, car au fond de lui, il doutait qu'il puisse y arriver. Après tout, il lui avait expressément expliqué que son travail n'était que de sauver les numéros… il était le plan B, et rien d'autre. Que s'il devait choisir entre les numéros et lui, les numéros étaient la priorité absolue.

Mais Monsieur Reese ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il mènerait ses deux missions de front, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Il avait trouvé un but, un travail et surtout enfin quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance, quelqu'un qui ne le trahirait pas, qui ne le manipulerait pas. Il avait enfin peut-être trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait, cette personne qui l'équilibrait, alors il était hors de question qu'il la laisse tomber.

Quand John Reese s'engageait dans quelque chose, c'était corps et âme. Il était comme ça, son sens du sacrifice n'avait aucune limite. Et il était prêt à la franchir pour Harold. Parce qu'au-delà d'être son patron, d'être celui qui l'avait sorti de la misère et de la mort probable, Finch s'était fait une place particulière dans son cœur. Une place que John ne pensait pas combler une nouvelle fois. Il était persuadé que Jessica serait la dernière, que personne ne prendrait sa place. Mais c'était sans compter sur le personnage particulier de l'informaticien. Et ça, le millionnaire ne le savait pas. Pourrait-il seulement s'apercevoir que John lui appartenait ? Que son pauvre cœur souffrait avec chaque pas qu'il faisait. Peu importait, pour Monsieur Reese, la seule chose était de sauver Monsieur Finch, parce que la seule chose que savait faire John, le seul mot qui résonnait sans cesse dans sa poitrine était le sacrifice. Finch sacrifiait des pions sur son jeu d'échec, mais il était loin de se douter que ce pion-là pourrait se sacrifier sans son approbation, sans ses calculs, sans un mot.

Parce que Monsieur Reese donnait tout quand il s'investissait, quand il donnait sa parole, mais encore plus quand il aimait. Et chaque mouvement qu'Harold ferait, chaque vœu, chaque sourire qui serait faux, chaque revendication qu'il renforcerait, tout comme chaque mot qu'il prononcerait, et chaque jeu qu'il jouerait, John le suivrait. Il serait là. Parce que c'était son sacerdoce.

La notion de sacrifice chez Monsieur Reese était inépuisable, inaltérable. Tel une ombre qui vous poursuit quand la lumière est là mais qui se mêle à l'obscurité quand la lueur disparait, John savait qu'il serait cette ombre pour Harold, même au prix de sa vie. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas aujourd'hui.

-« Désolé d'arriver si tard »

-« Je ne pensais même pas que vous viendriez me chercher Monsieur Reese. Il y a d'autres personnes qui requièrent votre aide. »

-« Et bien, vous m'avez sauvé la vie une ou deux fois Harold, ça me semble juste de vous retourner la faveur. »

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas eu à se sacrifier, et cette fois-ci il avait sauvé son partenaire, sans se douter qu'il allait le faire encore de nombreuses fois, et même une toute dernière fois. L'ultime sacrifice. Parce que chaque respiration que Finch prendrait…

 **THE END.**

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you

Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you


End file.
